Freedom Cactus
Freedom Cactus is the 4th episode of season 2, the 55th episode overall of Clarence.http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-january-2016-premieres.5519282/ Synopisis Clarence draws a class comic for the school paper and it becomes a huge hit with his classmates.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/clarence-freedom-cactus/EP018697990457?aid=tvschedule Plot The episode begins with the whole class doing an exam, when the time is over, Clarence keeps making a drawing, then Miss Baker takes it out of her hand and tells her that she will see it after class. Then, Ms. Baker tells him that he has been drawing on assignments and tests, so he offers to be in the school newspaper and Clarence is very happy. He runs down the hall very excited, in the room of the school newspaper were Belson, Chelsea, Emilio and Memo, Belson shows Clarence what each one does, but having nothing, Clarence is hurried by Belson so that do something. Clarence spends all night thinking what to do and suddenly sees a cactus in the window and comes up with a story in which the cactus throws a fart. The next day, he shows Mr. Reese the story, he loved it, Belson takes the story and the newspaper group also likes it, then Clarence gets excited. Then, when Memo delivers the newspapers, the whole class likes it and Clarence becomes famous. In the class, nobody cares what Miss Baker says, Breehn answers a question with "Fart Cactus" and everyone laughs. In the staff room, Mr. Reese laughs at the story and Miss Shoop arrives, complaining about the story since she believes that it is repulsive and that the parents will be furious to see her. In the newspaper room, Clarence helps everyone and suddenly Ms. Shoop calls Mr. Reese pretending to be a furious mother, who threatens to take the cartoon to the media and hangs up the phone, so Mr. Reese has no choice but to edit the story to make it "less offensive". The next day, Clarence greets his friends and asks Courtlin if he likes it, but she tells him it's not funny, everyone gets mad at him and throws the newspapers, then Clarence starts crying, also Mr. Reese feels sadness. Clarence keeps the cactus in a locker and arrives Mr. Reese disguised as a new boy, he shows his appreciation for the story and encourages Clarence to "fight for what he wants." Then, in the playground, all the children are gathered to listen to Clarence's speech, everyone shouts "Let the cactus fart." Then Mr. Reese wakes up and gets excited to see what happens in the yard, when Miss Shoop listens to the scandal, he asks Mr. Reese what is going on, this one destroys his sweater and it looks like he had a personalized cactus shirt. When Clarence wants to make the cactus talk, Miss Shoop and Miss Baker arrive. The latter removes the megaphone from Clarence to talk about it, but Miss Shoop quickly removes the megaphone from Miss Baker and furiously begins. to talk about her contempt for the cactus, but suddenly she farts, and Clarence thinks the cactus speaks, then everyone gets excited. Miss Baker tells everyone that the cactus really spoke and they made an error prohibit their comics, then announces that everyone will return to class, all children are disappointed and go to class, at which point Mr. Reese arrives and asks Ms. Baker if the cactus actually farted, she affirms it. Shoop goes to go poop and the episode ends. Characters * Clarence * Mr.Reese * Ms. Shoop Minor Characters * Jeff * Sumo * Ms. Baker * Crendle * Breehn * Chelsea * Blaide * Darlie * Guyler * Nathan * Dustin * Courtlin * Gilben * Alison * Reed * Brady * Memo * Kennan * Ashley * Heida * Camden * Marlie * Dunkin * Unnamed kid with yellow shirt and glasses * Unnamed Maroon-Shirted Girl * Purple Striped Kid * Tappy Cards Kid * Amy Shtuzger * Belson * Percy * Samuel * Patsie * Coco * Balance (picture only) * Emilio * Bully * Gary * Try * Vu Goofs/Errors * During the scene of Emilio at the computer and Memo with his camera, Emilio's pants are shortened to shorts. Gallery Transcript Videos/Clips Clarence The School Paper Cartoon Network Ain't That Funny Clarence Cartoon Network The Sound of Freedom Clarence Cartoon Network Clarence - Freedom Cactus (Sneak Peek) References es:Un cactus libre pt-br:Cacto da Liberdade fr:Le Vent de la liberté pl:Gazowy kaktus ru: Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Clarence Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Reese